Play and toy devices come in many forms and shapes and are normally a miniaturization of real life settings portraying people, animals or objects. Toys are, also, classified into many categories such as dolls, action figures, motorized devices, remote controlled cars, construction sets, etc. One mutual element in all of these play and toy devices, and especially in active and interactive toys, such as motorized, electrically operated or voice activated toys, is the common characteristic that the action or functionality of a specific toy device is predetermined, fixed and/or anticipated for each and every play session of any unit of the device. A toy device usually functions in a predefined manner every time the toy is activated and, although some toy devices retain or memorize the status or stage of a game at the time when they are turned xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d, and other devices may incorporate random elements to change the functionality of the toy, these devices do not retain any information on how players had interacted with them during prior playing sessions. In addition, all units of a mass produced toy device usually respond in an identical and predictable manner to a specific control or a plurality of controls independent of how players had interacted with them.
One example of interactive toys is action or talkative dolls. Dolls represent a major sector of the toy market and, as such, they have been around longer than any other toy class. As the micro-electronic technology becomes more cost effective relative to the consumer market, the development and manufacturing of action dolls that incorporate speech as well as mechanical and electronic components becomes feasible for mass production. There are a wide variety of dolls which provide a life-like response some of them appear to respond to external stimuli. U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,143 which was issued on Jan. 25, 1994, to Arad et al. describes a learning doll. The patent specifications disclose a doll which is apparently capable of learning speech in response to human voice and touch interaction. Such learning, however, is a simulated learning and is limited to speech generation. In addition, the arrangement for apparent learning is such that the doll requires a combination of human speech and touch interaction for its operation.
This invention relates to play devices and toys and in particular to a new class of interactive toys which is founded on personalizing a play device so that its current functionality is based on past interactions with a player rather than providing an identical operation or a randomly activated function each time the device is turned xe2x80x9con.xe2x80x9d Since different players may interact in various ways with the same toy device, over a period of time, the operation of a specific toy device can be made to vary from that of an identical device depending on said past interactions. In effect, such play devices can be personalized to each player and can gradually and systematically adapt their operations to the way players are interacting with them. Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide new play devices which performance is affected by previous interactions or operations.
It is another object of this invention to provide new toy devices that can operate in a plurality of modes, including a xe2x80x9clearningxe2x80x9d mode in which a device can gain xe2x80x9cknowledgexe2x80x9d in connection with how a player is interacting with the device and how the player had responded to a particular subject matter or situation, in previous playing sessions.
A further object of the invention is to provide new toy devices capable of actual learning in response to repeated and/or sequential interactions with a player through entry control means.
It is yet another object of the current invention to provide a plurality of toy devices that incorporate a confidence level for each knowledge gained in connection with a particular subject matter or in response to specific situations.
It is, also, an object of this invention to provide toy devices which operate in a plurality of states that mimic human behavior.
It is another object of this invention to provide play devices with a plurality of games including a game that would challenge the player to transition the play device from an initial state to a desired state.
It is a further object of this invention to provide play devices that function in a sequence of acts or scenes which include two-way interactions with a player.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide toy devices that recognize patterns of antonym responses to specific topics or situations based on previous interactions. These responses could be classified into two, three or more categories. Said antonym responses could be classified as familiar/odd, good/bad, right/wrong, true/false, smart/stupid, clever/flimsy or the like.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a plurality of sound effects in the form of verbalization of comments or thoughts associated with a specific act or scene and/or melodies to heighten the enjoyment of play.
It is, also, an object of this invention to provide toy devices which initiate random events or acts that depict real life situations with anticipated antonym responses that can be either familiar/odd, good/bad, true/false, right/wrong, smart/stupid, clever/flimsy or the like.
It is another object of this invention to provide examples of such new play devices as preferred and alternate embodiments.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a new talkative action doll that initiates a sequence of interactions which include prompting requests in vocalized and/or visual formats.
It is, also, an object of the current invention to provide a new doll that comprises entry control means for a player to interact with it.
It is still an object of the current invention to provide a new doll that interacts with a similar doll using infra red technology.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new doll that allows a player to interact with it by activating, plugging in and/or connecting a plurality of accessories to the doll device.
It is further an object of this invention to provide new doll that interacts with the player in human like moods.
It is yet an other object of this invention to provide a new doll device that challenges the player to transform its mood from a first mood to a second mood.
Yet another object of the current invention is to provide a new toy car with or without a remote control, and that incorporates speech and initiates a sequence of interactions that include requests in vocalized, visual, and/or movement formats.
It is, also, an object of this invention to provide a new toy car which comprises additional entry control means for the player to interact with the car.
It is further an object of this invention to provide a new toy car device that operates in human like moods.
It is still an object of this invention to provide a new toy car device that defies movement commands by the player.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a new toy car device that interacts with a similar device using infra red technology.
It is yet an other object of this invention to provide a new toy car device that challenges the player to transform its mood from a first mood to a second mood.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve the above objectives in an economical and easy to implement fashion.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention are achieved in accordance with one preferred embodiment of the invention by providing a doll that comprises a micro-processor, a plurality of magnetic sensors that can be activated by a permanent magnet when said magnet is moved to a close proximity to a sensor, means for generating verbalized sentences and other sound effects and a plurality of electro-mechanical devices which provide human like effects such as eye and lip movements and means to provide a plurality of visual effects such as changes to skin color. The magnetic sensors will serve as entry control means and will be activated by a xe2x80x9cmagicxe2x80x9d baton which incorporates, at one end, a permanent magnet housed in a compartment shaped as a star. In a variation to the combination of magnetic sensors and permanent magnet, the player may interact with the doll device using a baton that incorporates a plurality of switches and an infra red transmitter to communicate with the doll. In such case the doll incorporates an infra red module to receive information from the baton as to which of said plurality of switches was activated by the player.
The doll functions by generating a sequence of verbalized requests, comments and/or statements in accordance with a predefined script. A script is based on a specific need, act or real life situation. Some of these requests, comments and/or statements require a response through the activation of any of the magnetic sensors which are located at xe2x80x9cmagicxe2x80x9d spots on the doll. As a player interacts with the doll by touching the xe2x80x9cmagicxe2x80x9d baton to a xe2x80x9cmagicxe2x80x9d spot of his or her choice, the micro-processor will memorize that spot as this player""s response to the specific need, act or situation. In the alternative, and when an infra red baton is used, the player interacts with the doll by activating any of the switches on the baton. The micro-processor will then memorize the location of the activated switch as the player""s response to the specific need, act or situation. Other variations to entry control means include a plurality of accessories that can be connected to the doll in response to a specific need. For example, if the doll needs food, the player may plug into the doll one of a plurality of food accessories provided with the doll device. Each of said food accessories can be sensed and recognized by the doll. Other accessories such as drinks, clothing, makeup kits, books, toys, pets, hobbies, or the like, can also be plugged or connected to the doll device. Further, some accessories may include control means that can be activated by the player and sensed by the doll device. For example, an accessory that depict milk can be controlled by the player to provide cold, warm or hot milk. For each of the categories of accessories, a plurality of items are provided. The doll device will recognize each item in each of the various categories using either mechanical or magnetic sensors or the like.
In the case of a doll, the player will most likely be a child. The act of touching the baton to a specific spot, or activating a switch on the baton, is called the xe2x80x9cmagic touch.xe2x80x9d In the alternative, and when accessories are used, the act of connecting an accessory to the doll device is called xe2x80x9cmagic play.xe2x80x9d The mode in which the doll memorizes a response is called the learning mode. During the learning mode, the doll gains actual knowledge with respect to the way a child reacts or responds to various needs, acts or situations. A child is instructed, as part of the play rules, to be consistent in his or her choice of response to a specific need, act or situation. Through repeated play, the doll may gain or loose confidence in a particular knowledge dependent on the uniformity of the responses. Accordingly, in the learning mode, the microprocessor is mainly programmed to establish a knowledge data base with confidence levels.
Conversely, in the acting mode the doll uses its information knowledge data base to execute or perform a sequence of acts. Each act is designed to include one or more scripts to be selected partially based on the type of response received by the doll. Responses for this doll device are classified into three main categories: xe2x80x9cfamiliarxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9coddxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cno response.xe2x80x9d The micro-processor is programmed to answer with specific and/or general replies, in a plurality of human-like moods, to these responses. The moods are selected either at random or based on a predefined algorithm. Random selection is normally between homogeneous states which are predefined as possible replies to a singular class of responses within the same operating level. The selection between the learning and operating modes is done at random. However, such random selection is, also, controlled by the total level of knowledge the doll has gained to date. The acts and scripts in this preferred embodiment are designed to depict the doll as a child addressing the player as her xe2x80x9cmomxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmammy.xe2x80x9d A typical operating state that is normally selected when a player, who is not familiar with the response history, attempts to play with the doll and interacts with it in a non-familiar or xe2x80x9coddxe2x80x9d way, is the xe2x80x9cchallengexe2x80x9d operating state. During the execution of this state, a script may be initiated in which the doll challenges the player with verbalized statements that he or she is not her mom.
To further personalize each doll, and during learning modes, the player is requested to identify a secret xe2x80x9cmagic spotxe2x80x9d and to respond to questions related to personal preferences. If accessories are used, the player is requested to identify a special item in a category as a favorite personal item that bonds the player to the doll device. The doll device uses the xe2x80x9ccritical knowledgexe2x80x9d gained from these questions, together with either the secret magic spot or the special accessory item, to check the identity of the player during game play.
To heighten the enjoyment of play, human-like effects such as eye and lips movements and skin color changes may be provided. Eye and lips movements are implemented using an electro-mechanical device controlled by the micro-processor. The skin color effects are implemented using a plurality of LED""s in various colors located inside the doll and controlled by the micro-processor.
To incorporate doll-to-doll interaction, an infra-red communication device is used. Under such feature, and when two dolls are placed at close proximity to each other, the dolls would interact with each other in the form of a conversation related to their current moods. Accordingly, and if we assume that there is a total of (n) possible moods per doll, then there is a potential for (n2) possible different interactions that may take place. Additional doll-to-doll interactions are possible based on the last five specific interactions with each player. The script for each interaction is stored within the memory of each doll device, and all that is required is for one doll to transmit its mood to the other doll for the interaction to take place. Upon completion of a sentence that is part of a script, the doll will transmit a signal to the other doll to start its response or reply.
The foregoing objects of the invention can also be achieved in accordance with an alternate embodiment of the invention by providing a toy car, with or without a remote control, that comprises, in addition to the usual components, a micro-processor, a plurality of additional entry control means, navigation means and means for generating verbalized sentences and other sound effects. The additional entry control means are implemented using switches located either on the remote control apparatus or on the car body. Upon the activation of any of these switches, a signal will be transmitted to the micro-processor of the car apparatus identifying which switch was activated. The navigation means will be controlled by the micro-processor and will in turn control steering, speed and motion direction of the toy car. To navigate the car apparatus, the micro-processor will generate direction, speed and steering commands.
The toy car functions by generating a sequence of verbalized requests, comments and/or statements in accordance with predefined scripts. A script may be based on a specific necessity an actual car must have to operate. For example, an actual car needs fuel or energy for motion, oil for lubrication, water for cooling, a battery for electrical energy, etc. A script can, also, be based on a fictitious adventure or action the car may be engaging in, together with the player, as a team. Some of these requests, comments and/or statements require a response through the activation of any of the switches located either on the remote control apparatus or on the car body. These responses depict the player""s skill in handling a situation or a request set forth by the car. These switches are marked, for identification by the player, either by color or through the use of labels. As a player interacts with the car by activating a switch of his or her choice, the micro-processor memorizes the location of that switch as this player""s response to the specific necessity, act or situation. In the case of a remote control car, the player will most likely be a child. The act of activating a switch is called the xe2x80x9cincredible skillxe2x80x9d The mode in which the car memorizes a response is called the learning mode. During the learning mode, the car gains knowledge with respect to the child""s skills as he or she reacts or responds to various necessities, acts or situations. A child is instructed, as part of the play rules, to be consistent in his or her choice of response to a specific necessity, act or situation. Through repeated play, the car may gain or loose confidence in a particular knowledge dependent on the uniformity of the responses. Accordingly, in the learning mode, the microprocessor is mainly programmed to establish a knowledge data base with confidence levels.
Conversely, in the acting mode the car uses its information knowledge stored in the data base to execute or perform an act. Each act is designed to include one or more scripts to be selected partially based on the type of response received from the player. Responses for this car device are classified into three main categories: xe2x80x9ccleverxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cflimsyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cno response.xe2x80x9d The micro-processor is programmed to reply in different states to these responses. The states are selected either at random or based on a predefined algorithm. Random selection is normally between homogeneous states which are predefined as possible replies to a singular class of responses within the same operating level. The selection between the learning and operating modes is done at random However, such random selection is dependent on the total level of knowledge the car has gained to date. The acts and scripts in this alternate embodiment are designed to depict the car as an android addressing the player as his or her master. During the learning mode, the player demonstrates his or her skills in response to various needs, requests or situations. The operating states are such that a player remains in control of the android as long as he or she continues to interact in a consistent way with the car. As soon as a player deviates from the clever response memorized by the android, he or she will experience a loss of control of the car. A typical operating state that is normally selected when a player, who is not familiar with the response history, attempts to play with the car and interacts with it in a xe2x80x9cflimsyxe2x80x9d way, is the xe2x80x9crejectionxe2x80x9d operating state. During the execution of this operating state, a script may be initiated in which the car rejects the player with verbalized statements that he or she is not its master. The car will then navigate itself, under the control of the micro-processor, and independent of any mechanical commands received from the player.
It should be noted that, similar to the case of the doll device, a plurality of accessories in various categories may be used by the player to respond to the car needs. These accessories can be activated, plugged into, or connected to the car device, and may be used in lieu of the switches by the player. In such case, the car device will sense and recognize each item in each category, and will remember specific items plugged or connected by the player in response to specific acts or needs.
To further personalize each car, and during learning modes, the player is requested to identify a secret switch, a special item in a category, and/or to respond to questions related to personal preferences. The knowledge gained from these questions is called xe2x80x9ccritical knowledgexe2x80x9d and may be used by the android, together with the secret switch or the special item, to check the identity of the player.
To implement car-to-car interaction, an infra-red communication module must be incorporated into the motorized toy car. Such infra-red module can serve two purposes, it can provide the remote control functions for the car device as an alternate to the shown radio control module. In addition, the infra-red module will provide for car-to-car interaction. Under such feature, and when two cars are placed at close proximity to each other, the cars will interact with each other in the form of a conversation and/or movements related to their current moods. Accordingly, and similar to the doll device, and if we assume that there is a total of (n) possible moods per car, then there is a potential for (n2) possible different interactions that may take place between the two cars. Additional car-to-car interactions are possible based on the last five specific interactions with each player. The script for each interaction is stored within the memory of each car device, and all that is required is for one car to transmit its mood to the other car for the interaction to take place. Upon completion of a sentence or an action that is part of a script, the car will transmit a signal to the other car to start its response or reply.